Despedida
by Kristen.T
Summary: Rin se harto de esperar, de 5 años de abandono por parte de el unico ser al que ha amado  ¿Que hara?  Pasen y comenten


**Despedida**

_Nunca comprendí porque me dejo aquí, ¿era un estorbo, ya no me quería a su lado?_

_¿Por qué me abandono? ¿Por qué nunca entendió que la única razón por la que vivía era por estar a su lado?_

_Mi vida durante estos 10 años ha sido vacía, no niego que pase buenos momentos en esta aldea pero nada era igual sin su presencia…Los primero 4 años, logre mantenerme tranquila gracias a sus visitas…Debo admitir que lo que más me agradaba de su llegada no eran las hermosas prendas de vestir que me traía sino el hecho de que aun se preocupaba por mi…_

_¿Por qué Sesshomaru sama?_

_¿Por qué después dejo de venir?_

_Se olvido de mi, pero yo no…no pude…aun mantengo los últimos regalos que me dio a mi lado, es la única manera en la que por la noches puedo dormir…Sueño, ¿quiere saber qué sueño? Recuerdos, recuerdos de los días en los que a pesar de estar bajo la amenaza de Naraku vivía en paz y se puede decir feliz… ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba con usted, a su lado…_

_No imagino que pasará por su mente en este momento, de seguro no sentirá nada… ¿que podría sentir un ser tan frio y cruel como usted?_

_Amarlo es como amar algo que nunca me corresponderá_

_Amarlo me hace tanto daño al igual que intentar olvidarlo_

_Estoy tan atrapada entre tantos sentimientos: admiración-desprecio, agrado-desagrado, alegría-tristeza, amor-odio que no se qué hacer. O al menos no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas. Esa es la razón por la que quizá, después de tantas cartas escritas y que nunca llegaron a sus manos, he suplicado a su hermano para que le entregue esta…Al principio no le gusto mucho la idea y me lleve un buen regaño de su parte, pero al final accedió._

_No entiendo porque, no se la razón ni tampoco voy a averiguarla…pero después de tantos años el pozo por el que la señorita Aome llego a este mundo se abrió y para mi sorpresa dejo que yo cruzase al otro mundo…Así es, ya viaje y conocí ese lugar tan maravilloso del que proviene la mujer de su hermano…Es hermoso en verdad…Pero supongo que eso a usted no le interesa…_

_Me pregunto ¿alguna vez le interese de verdad?_

_Escuche rumores de que al fin pudo conformar su reino, su palacio, el lugar al que supuestamente me llevaría cuando fuese mayor…Me alegra por usted…Al menos uno de los dos cumplió su sueño…_

_No sé porque aun me preocupo por su bienestar. Después de todo yo no le importo. De hacerlo, habría tenido noticias suyas estos últimos 6 años ¿no cree?_

_En fin, no quiero quitarle su tiempo más…Solo quería decirle que decidí irme a vivir con los padres de la señorita Aome a su mundo, ellos están muy felices de que yo vaya, son buenas personas…Estaré bien…Y espero, anhelo con todo mi corazón poder olvidarlo, poder sacarlo de mi mente y volver a ser feliz…Le deseo lo mismo, claro que eso de olvidarme ya lo hizo…_

_Una última cosa: LO AMO, SIEMPRE LO HICE PERO ESPERO DEJAR DE HACERLO_

_Ciertamente no vale la pena, soy la única que sufre, la única que día a día llora tan solo recordarlo, la única a la que le duele tenerlo lejos...Y eso no es justo…_

_Gracias por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, gracias por haberme protegido en aquellas ocasiones en las que mi vida corría peligro y gracias simplemente por existir porque debido a usted conocí el amor aunque tristemente también el dolor…_

_Le deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón_

_Rin_

-¿Dónde esta?-interrogo el frio demonio después de haber leído aquella carta impregnada por el olor y las lagrimas de la pequeña que hace mucho tiempo había salvado de las garras de la muerte.

-Eso no te importa-respondió enojado Inuyasha, en el fondo sabia que la única razón por la que se había ido la muchacha era por su hermano y eso lo irritaba.

-¿Dónde está?

-No creo te interese…si no te intereso durante estos años porque abría de hacerlo ahora

-…

-Ella se fue al mundo de Aome, hace una semana….Y no va a volver-después de responder esto Inuyasha se alejo del palacio de su hermano.

Sesshomaru observo el cielo con la carta de Rin en la mano, un intenso dolor surgió en su pecho, era algo insoportable… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto esa noticia, se suponía que ella ya no le importaba? ¿Porque?

-Por más que quise-susurro al viento-Por más que lo intente, nunca pude olvidarte…Te volviste mi fuerza, algo indispensable para mí, me ayudaste a sentir…Y por eso mismo tuve que alejarme de ti…No debiste irte, no debiste hacerlo

Con ira entro hacia su palacio…Haría todo lo posible por volver a verla, por traerla de vuelta…

"_No va a ser tan fácil alejarte de mí, Rin"_


End file.
